fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Push To Victory: Salamander vs Galdrabok Flight
It wouldn't be long now. After this match, everything would be decided. The victor of this year's GMG hung on the result of this fight. With the two guilds so close to victory, basically breathing down each other's necks for the chance to claim the crown. The Champions of Salamander Shade took the stage, followed by standing ovations and cries of admiration. Serah Doll stood clad in her plated armor and lucky clover hanging at the hip. Her visor was raised and she waved with glee to the public, returning some of the gratitude and admiration which they had showered her with. "This is certainly gonna be something... I hope you remember the plan. Stick to it as tightly as you are capable." Serah spoke sweetly with her grown voice. The priestess-mage Seraphine stood closely behind Serah and looked sweetly towards their approaching opponents. She nodded her head in their direction, though more so as an answer to Serah's question. "Well met, champions of Galdra Flight. I hope this day finds you well?" She spoke with a smile and soft features. "Well I find it even better after having the honor of being graced by your beauty." Ebisu Zakat says with a grin and wink towards the priestess, followed by a slight chuckle. He lifted up his arm to pull out his broadsword and rest it on the ground as they waited for the countdown to start. To be honest, his outer confidence was merely suppressing the sheer excitement and electric energy he felt at the weight this match was putting on him. He thrived on the pressure and was thankful that the outcome of all fights before him have led to such a high stakes match, and against a fellow swordsman none the less! His confidence was only bolstered by the fact that he had his future guild master by his side; her calculated attacks and sheer strength giving Ebisu everything he needed to be able to let loose and have the faith that his partner has his back. Turning to his guildmate with a smile he put out his hand for a fist bump, "You ready to give it our all and come out on top this year?" Morgan hesitated when she saw Ebisu's outstretched fist, easily telling the older man seemed to be expecting a lot from her. The pressure felt like a pit in her stomach, feeling she barely won the last match by the skin of her teeth but she knew she couldn't give her teammate any reason to doubt their chances of winning the match and so she shakily returned the fist bump with an awkward and twitchy smile she tried to pass off as a confident one. "Y-yeah, let's show them who is boss," She cheered with false confidence before she turned to face her enemies. They didn't look like much but she knew looks could be deceiving and while she had seen one of them in action the other remained an unknown factor and she wasn't given a list of spells ahead of time this match. She activated her battle suit, feeling the rush of adrenaline that the suit injected into her and while it wasn't much, she did feel a small boost of strength and confidence, "We can't lose..." She said between the two, more for herself than Ebisu. "Salutations! I am Serah and this is Seraphine. I hope that you are bringing your A game today. We won't hold anything back." Serah spoke as she took a step forward and drew out Amahagane from her Lucky Clover. "Be ready for anything Seraphine." Was the last words spoke before she charged towards her opponents with her blade at the ready. Her trajectory took her in a straight clash course with Ebisu her katana lowered and muscles tense to be released in a powerful strike. As she approached Ebisu and there were only a few feet between them now, perfect range to execute her move, she suddenly vanished from view, leaving behind a cloud of sand and dust. Serah had jumped into the air and jumped to and fro in a convoluted pattern before diving straight down with a downwards cut towards Morgan. Using his Static Detection Ebisu was not fooled by the convoluted flips and spins that Serah performed in the air to only come down towards his partner. Given the time it took for Serah to execute his attack, Ebisu was able to extend out his broadsword above his opponent to block Serah's slash and push her back. Keeping his eye on the stationary Seraphine, Ebisu dubbed his Hellfire Armor for added protection and abilities while he began charging up magic within his core. Hoping that his partner would go on the offensive, Ebisu pulled out some frag grenades and threw them towards the two girl opponents to buy them some time as he assumed they would be easily dodged, but the smoke and frag bits would distract them for a bit at least. Morgan jumped back as she saw the blade of her partner clash with that of one of their opponents. Realizing that Ebisu had saved her, she decided it would be best to use the extra time he had given her to gain an advantage over their enemies. She dropped to her knees and placed her hands onto the ground, summoning Genbu. The giant tortoise rose from a large glowing hole in the ground, water dripping from his shell and body as he pulled himself up and onto solid ground. "Genbu, two enemies! Nonlethal counters only!" Morgan shouted before pulling down her headgear to get a look at where her opponents were. Genbu responded by stomping his feel and lowering his head, casting Freezing Needles toward their opponents but focusing the majority of the ice spikes at the Serah as Morgan threw her magic origin tracking shuriken toward Seraphine in hopes they would go unnoticed in among the spikes. Two spells used. Serah thought to herself as she jumped back up into the air and took stance midair, literally finding a foothold in thin air. The grenades which came her direction were easily avoided as she dashed to the side, finding them to be little more than a bother even as they blew up, sending shrapnel and smaller shockwaves her direction. She returned her focus her opponents, only to find her vision blurred by incoming ice projectiles. In a flurry of slashes with her katana blade, she shattered many of the approaching icicles, but not all of them. A few of them simply whisked her by, and the rest that was not destroyed collided with Serah's armor, forcing her backward. She jumped up and soared ahead until she was above Morgan, to which she then dove down once more, planning a hilt slam to Morgan's temple. Seraphine's body began to glow as she clapped her hands together. As the icicles approached her, she flew to the side, avoiding the scarce amount of ice pikes. She then flew past her opponents and positioned herself at the far end of the arena, awaiting her cue. Ebisu felt a bit ignored, seeing as how their opponents swiftly dodged the barrage of icicles and only seemed to be attacking his partner. They probably think she's the weaker link here and want to force her to fold before coming towards me. Well boy, do they have that backwards. Ebisu thought as the wire glove attachments on his hand began to unravel underneath his armor, their sharp points piercing through the fingertips of his armor. With Serah's close proximity, he knew the small girl was in reach of his attack, and so he used his sword holding hand to stretch out towards her and shoot out three wires from his fingertips to pierce through her at three points on her torso. He followed the same procedure with his free hand and shot out his sturdy wires towards Seraphine at the other end of the field to hopefully do the same and activate his Marionette Crucifixion spell to hold them in place. Because the wires from his gloves were infused with made with dragon hair, the durability of the thread can withstand general steel and adamantine blade and would easily pierce Serah's armor like it did his own. So he was fairly certain he could catch Serah as she fell down towards Morgan, but was still weary of Seraphine who sat in waiting on the other end of the arena. Genbu paid attention the young swordswoman, the ancient tortoise angered as she seemed to ignore his might. Morgan felt the hilt of Serah's sword hit the side of her headgear, creating some static on the screen she looked through and causing her to stumble backward with an aching in her head. Genbu took this opportunity to attack the small woman, seeing Ebisu fire off the barely visible wiring, Genbu swung two of his massive tails, one coming from the side and the other coming down as if to crush her. The large beast hoped it would catch the attention of the swordswoman and force her to dodge the only way she could, into the direction of his allies wire attack. "I'll crush you like the ant you are, child!" Genbu yelled, his voice like thunder in the arena. In the meantime, Morgan moved back, adjusting the dial on her headgear to assess the damage to see she had lost the night vision setting. Lifting her headgear to look out with her own eyes, she placed her hands on the ground to summon forth her flying Wyvern, Seiryuu. The large wyvern bursting from a light in the sky above the arena as it dive bombed down toward Seraphine like a bullet, pulling up at the last second so that it's spiked tail would hopefully slam against the woman with tremendous force. Four spells used. Serah thought to herself as the colossal turtle came with it's tails crashing down towards her. "Oh yeah!? I'll show you who the real ant is! God Soul, Apocrypha!" Serah Cried out as her form morphed and twisted into a new shape. Within moments her body was now that of the 65 feet tall monster known as Apocrypha. "Your hopes are vanquished." Spoke the monstrosity as it swiftly grew in size, towering over three times the size of Genbu. The tails of the beast bashed against Apocrypha's side but doing next to nothing to make it as much as flinch. The single great purple eye gazed around the arena, twitching, and spinning in every direction. A grand tentacle raised itself up and brought itself down to smash Gendu into the ground, while a second reached out to Seiryuu. Since it was too far away for Apocrypha it instead performed their second spell of the fight. "Banish." It spoke as a dark shadow enveloped Seiryuu, removing him from the arena and expelling it from this realm and back to where it came. A third and final tentacle reached out from the side and attempted to deliver a sweeping blow towards Ebisu. The wires sent out from Ebisu's gloves went unnoticed by Apocrypha as it attempted to pierce its chitin to avail. While potent, it barely got halfway through the carapace. Seraphine felt a twinge of fear as the beast came down upon her, and then relief as the creature seemed to vanish into thin air. Seraphine nodded towards the creature which allegedly is Serah before flying over in her direction and hovering above the titanic beast, dodging the nearly unnoticeable threads as she did so, careful to not be struck by them. For while her aura would protect her, she did not want to risk the judges calling it a spell use. Ebisu pushed a bit with his wires as they dug deeper into the giant bug's chitin, the glucose based structure no where need as molecular dense as a metal, as he began running between the insect legs when he noticed that the God Soul had banished one of his teammates summons with just the simple command of a single word. Well that's gonna be hard to fight if all it needs to cast spells is a single word and no other spike in ethernano or anything... I need to get it away from Morgan and her beasts. Ebisu thought as he felt his wires make contact with the god's ethernano system. Not wanting to activate his Marionette Crucifixion just yet, Ebisu noticed a giant tentacle coming his way and realized his idea would have to wait. "Ground yourself Morg!" Ebisu shouted as he ran backwards and began a new plan of action. Having sheathed his sword after his wires were unsuccessful at capturing Seraphine, Ebisu used both hands to pull out half a dozen Void Grenades and pulled the pin. Throwing one towards the incoming tentacle, the grenade of Nullification Magic went off and caused the tentacle to disappear, along with any magic in a 100 foot range. He then tossed the rest skywards towards the various parts that his wires had infiltrated on the beast, as well as one towards Seraphine to cause her to fall down to earth for the 3 minutes the grenades gave of magic nullification. He knew his grenades were no match to dispel the whole take over spell, but the parts that he threw it, where his wires had made contact with Serah's body, would revert back to their human form and become better conduits for what was going to happen next. Little did the rest of the mages there know but Ebisu had been charging magic within his core for what would be a naturally occurring attack when magic would be removed from the area. Because Ebisu was underneath the God Soul and Seraphine, He was struck with the effects of the nullification magic, and so his own magical power would disappear, but his wires and weaponry would remain locked on his opponents. But the magic he had been charging in his core would be ripped away from the air molecules, causing the previously charged air molecules to become electrically overstress and come alive with streams of lightning going off in all directions. His Static Discharge would conduct through the wires that connected him to Serah, hopefully stunning her system, while also striking Seraphine as she fell. Because he had had almost 7 minutes of charging time, the reach of these lightning strikes would surely cover the whole arena and even crash against the barrier protecting the crowd. Luckily him and his partner had prepared for this, so Morgan knew how to avoid the paralytic effects of Ebisu's lightning. seeing the small grenades launched into the air, Genbu responded protectively, quickly spinning to face its master, taking Morgan into his mouth and retreating into his shell before beginning to spin rapidly, throwing up dirt and quickly burying the creature with its master underground. Morgan was left unable to see what was going on beyond the warm and slimy walls of Genbu's mouth but the moment she saw the grenades she knew what was coming. She felt the outside world shake a bit, the large tortoise reacting to it as well before extending its arms and legs from the shell to dig from their hiding spot. Sticking his head out to see that immediate threat is gone, the tortoise spits its master back on the ground before returning to face the tall creature. Genbu uses his muscular tail to propel itself upward, hits large claws moving to strike the creature, hoping to gain a foothold to begin climbing it. In the meanwhile, Morgan wiped the tortoise spit from her visor, turning toward her partner with a half-hearted thumbs up as she looked toward Serah in hopes Ebisu's attack had taken hold and Genbu could begin his own assault without air support. Serah realized the predicament she was in as the electric shock came, stunning her in place and unable to move. As this was happening she also felt how something was slowly piercing its way through her chitin and flesh. She had little options of escape or how to handle the situation. We've only used two spells so far, keeping the advantage. We may just have to break that now though. Seraphine... I'm counting on you. Serah thought. Seraphine dashed towards her now paralyzed comrade, but as she did so, she felt the electricity approaching her as well as the nullification grenade. "Spatial Displacement!" She cried out when she was close enough to the grenade. Both she and the grenades vanished from view. Seraphine then reappeared atop the paralyzed monster, effectively dodging the electric wave. What's more, the grenades which had been beside her only a moment ago were now in close proximity to Ebisu, ready to blow at any given moment. Seraphine felt tired from the effort, but it was only going to get worse. "Astral Grace." She spoke with a touch to the body of Apocrypha. She laid herself down upon the beast, requiring a moment to recover. With her last spell she allowed Serah to recuperate from her paralysis. The strain of the two costly spells made her feel a moment of exhaustion. "Your move, Serah." The nullification grenade went off next to Ebisu and the part of Apocrypha he had been hiding under, extending the amount of time he couldn't use magic for another few minutes. It made no difference to Ebisu as he saw that Genbu had begun an assault from above, he knew what he had to do to help the turtle out from below, and for that he didn't need to rely on his magic. Sure, this nullification grenade made him put off the rest of his Marionette Crucifixion spell he had begun casting before this colossal beast appeared, but it had no effect on the slicing ability of his sword. So keeping his wires intact, Ebisu used one arm to begin running towards the remaining tentacles of Serah, performing large sweeping slices on what looked like the main balancing legs of the giant beast, hoping to force it to fall to the ground to expose more vital areas. He even pulled out a few frag grenades, throwing them at various points on the other legs to aid in the creatures downfall. "You think size will help you in this fight, but it will actually hurt you even more. You're only putting yourself more at risk and draining your magic to keep this form active for so long. If anything it's a real cheap move and takes the fun from the fight! What a fearful girl to hide behind the form of someone else! To think I was actually going to call you a warrior of the sword, what a let down you really were!" Ebisu shouted to the sky in-between his swings, keeping himself riled up so his fighting spirit was high. Genbu didn't take long to reach the top the creature, wrapping his tails around it in hopes of keeping his balance and not falling off the tall monster. "You think you're better than me just because you're a bit taller? I think it about time to humble you a bit." The massive tortoise roared before biting onto the creature, it's teeth only biting into the carapace to hold onto Apocrypha as the tortoise began to swing itself wildly in an attempt to bring down the creature to a level he would be more comfortable with fighting. Morgan looked up at the clashing titans, quickly realizing what Genbu was trying to do. "Hey, Ebisu, if Genbu pushes this thing over we'll be okay right? Like, it isn't goint to crush us or anything, right?" She said nervously as she watched the tortoise swing its weight around with all its might. Serah felt her body recuperate thanks to Seraphine's actions. Serah smiled internally. "Your end draws near. Begone." Apocrypha spoke as Ebisu relentlessly struck at it's supporting tentacles. Without skipping a beat, it went limp in its limbs, cming crashing down in an attempt to scare away Ebisu from beneath her. "Petty beast of flesh... Perish. Null Grinder." It's voice boomed as three tentacles came together to spin rapidly while striking downwards like a drill against Genbu's head, occupied with it's attempt to hurl Apocrypha. In the meantime, Seraphine remained desperately holding on to Apocrypha's frame, still trying to hold on despite the ruckus they caused as she recovered for her exhaustion.